Shinobi XXI Wieku
by GreatMarta
Summary: Po tym jak Yondaime zapieczętował lisiego dmeona, nowoczesni ludzie przestali tarkować ninja jak wyrzutków i wariatów. Mimo to, życie w XXI wieku nie jest dla nich łatwe. A zwłaszcza dla jinchuriki.
1. Chapter 1

NOTKA: Cze. Zastanawiałam sie, co by było, gdyby ninja żyli w XXI wieku. Jak by im się wiodło? Z czym mieliby problemy? Jak normalni ludzie by ich traktowali? Plus parę interesujących, moim zdaniem, koncepcji (niektóre mogą szokować, ale fiki z gatunku AU są nudne, jeśli za bardzo trzymają się oryginalnego biegu wydarzeń, czyż nie?) Życzę miłej zabawy. Jeśli dostane komenta, będę kontynuować (DrugaGM: Czyli zginiemy marnie, ty grafomanko bez talentu). Pierwszy rozdział może być trochę denny, ale to tylko początek, wiec wiecie .

,Shinobi XXI Wieku" by GreatMarta

Odcinek 1- Nie do zapomnienia 

Był raz lisi demon o dziewięciu ogonach. Wystarczyło by którymś z nich machnął, a w gruzach legły potężne drapacze chmur i powstawały gigantyczne tornada. Nikt nie wiedział, jak go powstrzymać. Żadne z nuklearnych, biologicznych ani chemicznych broni nie mogły zranić piekielnego stworzenia. Kyuubi śmiał się z nowoczesnej technologii. Wszystkie czołgi, odrzutowce, czy inne wojenne machiny wydawały mu się być dziecinnymi zabawkami. Ludzie stracili nadzieję. Już tylko cud mógł ich uratować.

Cud zdarzył się. Przybył na grzbiecie ogromnej żaby. Jeden człowiek, jeden z wyrzutków zwanych shinobi. Aż do tej chwili, nowocześni ludzie postrzegali ninja jako głupców, kurczowo trzymających się przeszłości, stojących na drodze postępowi i nowej, lepszej przyszłości. Nikomu nie było potrzebne ninjutsu. Kto w XXI wieku używałby mieczy i łuków, gdy pod ręką miał szeroki arsenał broni palnej, pistoletów, karabinów i uzi? Idioci. Idioci, idący pod prąd. Sprzeciwiający się zmianom. Tak właśnie nowocześni ludzie myśleli. Aż do tamtego wydarzenia.

Tamten człowiek był ninja. Przywódcą ninja w dodatku. Tam, gdzie innym się nie powiodło, on odniósł zwycięstwo. Gdy wszyscy stracili nadzieję, on wierzył. I mając świadomość, że pokonanie Kyuubiego będzie go kosztować życie, nie wahał się.

Czwartym Hokage go zwano.

Poświęcając życie, zapieczętował demona w nowonarodzonym dziecku. Swoim synu. Od tamtej pory nowy świat zaakceptował shinobi. Nikt już się z nich nie śmiał. Nikt nie uważał ich za wariatów. Zyskali szacunek i stali się ogniwem pomiędzy tradycją i postępem.

A co do syna bohatera, umieszczony on został w sierocińcu, pod specjalnym nadzorem. Starszyzna ninja zapewniała, że chłopiec nie stanowi zagrożenia, a demon nie ma szans na przełamanie pieczęci, ale ludzie bali się dziecka. Trudno się dziwić.

Naruto, bo tak mały miał na imię, dorastał w raczej spokojnej atmosferze. Trzeci hokage dokładał wszelkich starań, aby syn czwartego nie odczuwał swojej odmienności. Naruto miał gdzie spać, dostawał trzy posiłki dziennie i chodził do szkoły. Jednego tylko nie mógł znieść: samotności. Zgoda, miał przyjaciół, którzy się z nim bawili, miał opiekunów w sierocińcu, ale nikt nie mógł mu zastąpić rodziny. Marzył o rodzicach i rodzeństwie. O kimś, dla kogo byłby ważny i wyjątkowy. Jedyny w sowim rodzaju. Kimś, na kogo zawsze mógłby liczyć.

To marzenie sprawiło, że wyrósł na ogólnie znanego kawalarza, desperacko poszukującego uwagi.

Jego marzenie spełniło się, gdy miał 8 lat. Poznał młoda kobietę, która własnie straciła dziecko. Potrzebowała wsparcia i od razu pokochała chłopca. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a stali się nierozłączni. Naruto traktował swoją nową przyjaciółkę jak starszą siostrę i we wszystkim chciał ją naśladować. Na jego dziewiąte urodziny, kobieta ofiarowała mu największy prezent, o jakim mógł zamarzyć. Oficjalnie adoptował go i zabrała z sierocińca. Od tamtej pory zamieszkali razem.

Nazywała się Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto i Anko żyli szczęśliwie, aż chłopak skończył 12 lat. Wtedy, coś się zmieniło. Co to było? Jaka była temu przyczyna? Naruto nie miał pojęcia. Ale niedługo miał się dowiedzieć. Lisi demon, którego w sobie nosił, rozpoczął zabawę.

……...

... 

Marta:

I jak? Dobry początek czy zły początek? Jeśli macie sugestie, wezmę je pod uwagę. Wszystko dla moich najdroższych komentatorów (DrugaGM: Jakich komentatorów?)


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Szacun. Opis ludzkiej formy Kyuubiego zaczerpnięty z fanfika ,Zapomniane powinności" z rozdziału 14, autorstwa Yondaime-samaKazaraYume.

,Shinobi XXI Wieku" by GreatMarta

Odcinek 2- Poranek ninja 

– Kim jesteś?

– Cały czas mnie o to pytasz.

– Bo ciągle mnie zbywasz. Mów, kim jesteś! –chłopiec był już zdrowo wkurzony. Tajemniczy nieznajomy objawiał mu się w snach już od dwóch tygodni i do tej pory nie zaszczycił go satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzią na żadne z zadanych pytań. Co gorsza, miał czelność wnerwiać go również za dnia, rzucając złośliwe komentarze pod adresem osób z najbliższego otoczenia, a I słów krytyki pod adresem samego prześladowanego nie skąpił. Działał chłopcu na nerwy. I zdawało się, że nieźle się przy tym bawi.

– Na razie nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć nic poza tym, że żyję w tobie i że obaj jesteśmy częścią pewnej umowy. Zostaliśmy wplątani w grubszą sprawę i nic nie możemy zrobić, aby się z niej wyplątać. –wyjaśnił obcy. Miał ogniste, czerwono-pomarańczowe włosy. Ubrany był w czerwony strój, podobny do gi, ale z długimi rękawami. Chłopak zauważył, że uszy nieznajomego przypominały lisie, a z tyłu sterczało mu dziewięć puszystych ogonów. Jego oczy były tak przekrwione, że naszemu bohaterowi ciarki przeszły.

Chłopak miał tak na oko 12, 13 lat. Był blondynem o fryzurze tak szalonej, jakby piorun uderzył w rabarbar. Blado niebieskie oczy skrywały w sobie niewyobrażalne pokłady gniewu.

– Jakiej umowy! Jestem plebsem, do jasnej cholery! Do żadnej umowy się nie pisałem! –wściekłość narastała w chłopcu. Z dziką rozkoszą zdzieliłby swego prześladowcę po ryju, gdyby nie fakt, że nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć na odległość mniejszą nić pięć metrów.

– Wtedy, lata temu… Dałem się złapać jak ten głupi. Tobie nie dano nawet możliwości wyboru. Ale nie martw się. Mi też to wszystko nie pasi. Ale już niedługo, zabawa się zacznie, i odbiję sobie z nawiązką za upokorzenie. A ty mi w tym pomożesz. –blondas nie był już w stanie nawet nazwać uczuć, które się w nim kłębiły.

– Ja? A z jakiej paki, śmierdzielu! Co ty sobie myślisz, że możesz zmieniać moje życie, że możesz mi rozkazywać! Jedyne, co mi teges tamteges możesz zrobić, to mnie w durszlak pocałować, rozumiesz, w durszlak! –ryczał chłopiec, wpieniony bezczelnością obcego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Cierpliwości, mój chłopcze, cierpliwości... –uczynił parę kroków naprzód –Niedługo przekonasz się, jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć. –ku przerażeniu chłopaka, mężczyzna zaczął zmieniać kształt. Z ludzkiego… –Uczynię cię o wiele... –...w lisi. Ogromny, demoniczny lis z piekła rodem –...potężniejszym niż... –zupełnie jak w tych okropnych bajkach o potworach. I był już twarzą w twarz z nim –...TWÓJ OJCIEC! –ryknął mu prosto w twarz I wszystko zalała ciemność.

–AAAA!

BUMS!

Naruto otworzył oczy.

Naruto usiadł gwałtownie.

Naruto poczuł zimny pot na całym ciele.

To był tylko sen. Tylko sen.

– Naruto! –znowu głos! –Naruto, w porządku? –spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził głos. I ujrzał kobietę. Te ukochana, najdroższą, tak dobrze znaną, najważniejszą na świecie. Rzucił się w jej objęcia. To był tylko sen. Tylko sen.

– Mój ty bidulku, znowu cię męczył ten parszywy sukinsyn? –spytała kobieta z troską w głosie. Była młoda, miała 24 lata. Nikt nie podejrzewałby ja o jakiekolwiek pokrewieństwo z chłopcem. Miała ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy, totalna opozycja do jasnej kolorystyki Naruto. Ale gdyby ich bliżej poznać, od razu widać, że pasują do siebie pod względem osobowości. Oboje głośni, wyszczekani, zawsze pełni energii, nie traktujący niczego poważnie. Indywidualiści, posiadający pełnię władzy nad własnym przeznaczeniem, trzymający się własnoręcznie wytyczonych ścieżek. Plus, nawet jeśli nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, nie umieli myśleć o sobie nawzajem w kategoriach innych niż rodzeństwa. Anko, bo tak kobieta miała na imię, adoptowała Naruto przed ponad trzema laty.

– Tja. Ale to nic, ten teges. To tylko sen. Tylko jakiś zafajdany sen. –wymamrotał chłopiec, otrząsając się z resztek szoku. Nie chciał martwić Anko. Była jego najdroższą osobą. Zanim go adoptowała, mieszkał w sierocińcu, gdzie bardzo doskwierała mu samotność. Opiekunowie nie lubili go, bo wciąż rozrabiał. Musiał dzielić pokój z trójką innych chłopców, a jedyną rzeczą, którą posiadał na własność, był pluszowy miś. Aż do dnia, w którym poznał Anko.

SLASHBACK (Tak, wiem, powinno być Flashback, ale już sie za bardzo przyzwyczaiłam)

– Och, proszę! Chcę na huśtawki! Bardzo proszę! –ośmioletni Naruto skakał dookoła jednej z sierocińcowych opiekunek, ciągnąc ją za spódnicę, robiąc najbardziej wzruszające oczy, na jakie go było stać. Kobieta nie chciała mu pozwolić wyjść się bawić, i nie zamierzała tej decyzji zmieniać.

– Posłuchaj, Naruto. Wkrótce zrobi się ciemno, plac zabaw jest trzy skrzyżowania stąd, a ja nie ma czasu, żeby cię zaprowadzić. Musisz zrozumieć.

– Ale to tylko na trochę! No i jestem już dość duży, żebym mógł sam przejść przez ulicę, tenteges! Wszyscy moi koledzy mogą tam sami chodzić, nawet dziewczyny! Czemu ja nie mogę? –Naruto nie poddawał się. Opiekunka powoli traciła cierpliwość.

– Bo nie możesz. Mógłbyś zrobić sobie krzywdę, mogliby cię zbić starsi chłopcy. Jesteś częścią naszej małej społeczności, i musisz przestrzegać panujących w niej zasad. Nikt nie będzie sobie zaprzątał głowy pojedynczym dzieckiem, mając na głowie całą gromadę.

– Ale to jest nie fair! Nie fair! Nie fair! –chłopiec zaniósł sie płaczem I uciekł do łazienki. Nie chciał iść do pokoju. Jego współlokatorzy tam byli, a on potrzebował pobyć samemu. Żeby się w spokojności wypłakać. Żeby go nikt nie widział. Tu, w sierocińcu, nie istniał jako po prostu Naruto. Był tylko jednym z wielu. Częścią grupy. Wszystko robiło się w grupie. W grupie się jadło, bawiło, uczyło, sprzątało. Zazdrościł dzieciom z normalnych rodzin. One były wyjątkowe. Mogły robić różne fajne rzeczy. A on? Musiał robić to, co robiła grupa.

Ale nie zamierzał. Musiał im pokazać, że jest jednostką. Pójdzie na plac zabaw sam, nawet jeśli mu nie wolno. Opiekunowie są zajęci, wiec nikt nie zauważy, że wyszedł. I tak wszyscy mają go gdzieś. Więc on te ich głupie reguły też będzie miał gdzieś. Jest już dużym chłopcem, i zamierza to udowodnić.

Tak jak się spodziewał, opuszczenie terenu sierocińca nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Wyskoczył przez okno w łazience (parter, bezpieczne), przelazł przez ogrodzenie (tylko 2 metry wspinaczki, pikuś), przeszedł przez trzy skrzyżowania (Zielone –idź, czerwone –stój. Jaki problem?) i dotarł do parku. Teraz mógł się huśtać do woli. Pobiegł do ulubionej huśtawki. Aby stwierdzić, że ktoś ja już zajął.

Siedziała na niej młoda kobieta. Siedziała i płakała. Naruto nie lubił, kiedy ktoś płakał. To oznaczało, że ta osoba jest smutna. On sam płakał dość często i widział, że to nic przyjemnego. Podszedł bliżej. Co musiało się stać, że tak ja to zabolało? Musiał zbadać sprawę.

– Cześć. –przywitał się. kobieta podniosła na niego wzrok, a z jej brązowych oczu spływały strumienie łez –Co się stało? –spytał Naruto. Brązowo oka zdziwiła się. Co to za chłopiec? Czego chce? Nieważne. Nie mogła myśleć logicznie. Nie potrafiła znieść nieszczęścia, które ją spotkało. Największego nieszczęścia, jakie może dotknąć kobietę.

– Nie… nic się nie stało. –wyszeptała przez łzy. Nie potrafiła o tym mówić.

– Ale płaczesz, czyli jesteś smutna, czyli spotkało cię coś złego. Co to było? Może mógłbym ci pomóc? –chłopiec wciąż zadawał pytania. Rany. Co za ciekawski dzieciak. Po co mu wiedzieć? Ale… może powinna się komuś wyżalić? Ale takiemu gówniarzowi? Nie Zrozumie. A zresztą, co ją to obchodzi?

– Nie możesz mi pomóc. Sobb…

– Spróbuję.

– Ugh… Ja… moje... Miałam mieć dziecko. Ale… Straciłam je. Huh. –udało jej sie wyksztusić. Ale wspomnienia przykleiły sie na dobre. Ten ból. Ta krew. Tak dużo.

– Straciłaś dziecko? –Naruto nie był pewien, czy zrozumiał.

– Tak… umarło, zanim dane mu było przyjść na świat. A mój… mój chłopak… on… sobb… on mnie rzucił…

– Wiem, co czujesz. Ze mną było tak samo. –Naruto pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Jego rozmówczyni spojrzała na niego, jak na wariata. –Straciłem rodziców, zanim mogłem ich poznać. To prawie tak samo, jak stracić dziecko przed porodem. Nie wiem, kim oni byli. Mieszkam w sierocińcu i nie mam rodziny. I bardzo mi smutno. –wyjaśnił chłopiec. Brązowo oka przestała płakać. Sierota. Dziecko, które straciło rodziców. Gdyby tylko istniało określenie dla rodzica który stracił dziecko. Ten maluch. W jakiś dziwny sposób zdołał polepszyć jej trochę humor. Być może łatwiej jest cierpieć, kiedy nie cierpi się w pojedynkę.

– Biedny mały. To rzeczywiście smutne.

– Neh, aż tak źle nie jest… Hej, mam pomysł! Ja nie mam rodziców a ty nie masz dziecka! Może ja mógłbym być twoim dzieckiem? To by było super! –wykrzyknął nagle Naruto. Szok. Chce być jej dzieckiem? Co za szaleństwo. Ale… a może to szansa? Straciła dziecko, a teraz poznała tego chłopca. Czy to znak? Znak, że nie jest jej przeznaczone wychować własne dziecko? Polubiła tego chłopca. A on polubił ja. Był samotny. A ona potrzebowała wsparcia. Kogoś, kim mogłaby się zaopiekować. Więc może…

– Ja… Obawiam sie, że jesteś za duży, żeby być moim dzieckiem… –zauważyła. Ten mały nie mógł być od niej młodszy o więcej niż 12 lat.

– No to mogę być twoim bratem! Proszę, proszę, bardzo ładnie proszę! –przybrał błagalną minę i przytulił sie do niej. Poczuła, że mięknie. To dziecko potrzebowało jej. A ona potrzebowała jego. Przytuliła go mocno.

– Jak ma na imię mój nowy brat? –zapytała, wypogadzając się.

– Naruto! Naruto, przyszły hokage! –oznajmił z krzykiem radości Naruto Nareszcie znalazł rodzinę.

– Miło mi cię poznać, Naruto. Ja jestem Anko.

– Super! Anko-no nee-chan! Mam siostrę! Mam siostrę! –Naruto rozpoczął taniec świętego Wita dookoła placu zabaw. To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu.

END SLASHBACK

– Spoko żaby, wszystko jest już cacy, tenteges. –zapewniał Naruto. Anko zrozumiała. Miała pewne przypuszczenia, co do przyczyn koszmarów blondasa. Ale nie zamierzała mu mówić, dopóki to nie będzie konieczne. Musiała to najpierw skonsultować z hokage. Nie ma powodów, żeby denerwować braciszka. Jeszcze nie teraz.

– Okay. No to czas się rozruszać. Idź umyć zęby a ja zaparzę herbatę.

– Ossu! –I tym oto sposobem, temat nocnych koszmarów poszedł w odstawkę. Nietypowe rodzeństwo oddało się porannym rytuałom. Mycie, ubieranie, herbata. Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia, ale dla Naruto i Anko ,najważniejszy" równa się ramen i dango, które zawsze spożywali w lokalnym barze. Anko potrafiła gotować, i to całkiem nieźle, ale wiedziała, że jej ramen nigdy nie dorówna temu, który podawali mistrzowie z Ichiraku, z który Naruto dałby się pokroić. Ona sama wolała dango przyrządzone przez profesjonalistów. Może nie był to najzdrowszy pomysł na rozpoczęcie dnia, ale za to jaki smaczny.

Nasi milusińscy mieszkali na dziesiątym piętrze dziesięciopiętrowego budynku, w skromnej kawalerce. Budynek był dosyć stary i obskurny, a kawalerka składała się jedynie z pokoju Naruto, pokoju Anko, łazienki, kuchni i salonu. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to wystarczyło w zupełności. Małe mieszkanie łatwiej utrzymać w czystości. No i jest przytulnie. A co najważniejsze, to ich własne mieszkanie. Własne królestwo

Od czasu do czasu psuła sie winda. Nie stanowiło to najmniejszego problemu. Chodzenie po schodach to świetne ćwiczenie.

Anko miała samochód, zardzewiałego malucha. Akurat na dwie osoby. Ale mówiąc szczerze, nie używała go zbyt często. Większa część miasta była stale zakorkowana, więc bardziej opłacało się chodzić na piechtę albo tramwajem. Ekologicznie i zdrowo

Na piechotę doszli do baru Ichiraku, który znajdował się w połowie odległości pomiędzy ich mieszkaniem a szkołą Naruto. Był to ich ulubiony bar, a z właścicielem pozostawali w serdecznej przyjaźni.

– O, a oto i nasi najwierniejsi klienci! Ohayo! –starszy mężczyzna powitał rodzeństwo. Nie tylko stanowili żyłę złota, ale i dobre towarzystwo.

– Ohayo! Ten sam zestaw poranny co zwykle, szefuniu! –zaordynowała Anko.

– Z podwójnym serem! –dodał Naruto.

– Się robi! Ayame, podwójny ser!

– Hai, oto-san! –ramenowi eksperci zabrali się do roboty. Spodziewali się gości, tak więc szło im sprawnie. Specjalni klienci zasługiwali na specjalne traktowanie. Nie mogli czekać zbyt długo. Po kilku minutach, śniadanie było gotowe.

Zwykle po śniadaniu Anko odprowadzała brata do szkoły. Czasami nie miała na to czasu, i dzisiejszy dzień to tego ,czasami" własnie się zaliczał.

– Anko Mitarashi? –doszło ich zza pleców, gdy już rachunek został uiszczony. Był to chunin, który pracował w biurze hokage.

– Tak? Czy czcigodny hokage chce czegoś ode mnie? –spytała Anko.

– Tak. Czcigodny hokage życzy sobie panią widzieć. Możliwie najszybciej. –potwierdził chunin. Okay. Będzie miała szansę poruszyć temat koszmarów Naruto.

– Ossu. Sorry, Naruto, ale wygląda że nie mogę cię odprowadzić do szkoły.

– Neh, w porządalu. Widzimy się po lekcjach! Powodzenia z hokage, tenteges! –chłopak chwycił tornister z ziemi i pognał w kierunku szkoły. Miał mnóstwo czasu przed pierwszym dzwonkiem. A skoro był sam, mógł sobie pozwolić na wywinięcie jakiegoś numeru. O rzut beretem stąd, przed Centrum Edukacji Ninja, stały posągi hokage. Zbyt poważnie wyglądające, jak na jego gust. Może makijaż rozjaśniłby ich trochę.

XX

– Jeszcze raz, mamo: Ile ja mam lat?

– 13 i 1 miesiąc, skarbie.

– A traktujesz mnie, jakbym miała dwa razy mniej! Ja naprawdę mogę chodzić do szkoły sama, nie musisz mnie odprowadzać! –różowowłosa dziewczyna suszyła głowę swojej matce, która szła obok.

– Ależ to żaden problem, Sakura-chan. To niedaleko, a sam spacer jest bardzo przyjemny. –kobieta zapewniała swoją córkę. Boże. Te matki. Zupełnie nic do nich nie dociera.

– Mamo! Tu chodzi o moją reputację! Nie chcę, żeby moi przyjaciele myśleli, że jestem siusiumajtka, która nawet do szkoły nie dojdzie bez obstawy! –Sakura czuła, że puszczają jej nerwy. Jak ją ta maciora Ino zobaczy, to się z niej będzie nabijać przed całą klasą. A może i całą szkołą. Być odprowadzanym do szkoły przez matkę, u progu dorosłości. Poniżające.

Ale, Ino również miała na tym polu problemy.

XX

– Mówiłam, żebyś za mną nie łaził!

– Hello, idę w tą samą stronę.

– Na miłość boską! Nie chcę, żeby ludzie zobaczyli nas razem! Jeszcze sobie pomyślą że jesteś moim chłopakiem, albo co gorsza krewniakiem! –blondynka z włosami spiętymi w kucyk wydzierała się na chłopaka idącego obok, wyższego od niej o głowę. Oboje byli chudzi, oboje nosili na plecach tornistry.

– Ale my jesteśmy spokrewnieni, Ino. –przypomniał chłopak. Prawda, byli do siebie podobni. On również był blondynem, jednak zamiast kucyka nosił warkocz.

– Chrzanić to! Nie musimy się z tym obnosić! Jestem jedną z najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole I nikt nie może mnie kojarzyć z jednym z najmniej popularnych chłopaków!

– Jak dla mnie to i tak wszyscy wiedzą.

– Nie kracz, Śmieciu! I ruszaj się, bo się spóźnimy! –chłopak pozostał bez specjalnego wyboru. Westchnął tylko.

– Jak sobie życzysz, bratanico.

XX

Nie wszyscy chodzili do szkoły na piechotę. Niektórzy uczniowie mogli sobie pozwolić na luksus, jakim była podwózka. Sasuke Uchiha zaliczał się do tych uczniów. Ale nie miałby nic przeciwko spacerowi, nawet dwudziestominutowemu. Dlaczego? Nie wiem, nie pytajcie.

– Nii-chan! Lubisz Smerfy czy Gumisie?

– Nie lubię.

– Oj, no powiedz! Nie powiem tacie!

– Powiedziałem, że nie lubię Smerfów i nie lubię Gumisiów. Za stary jestem na takie kreskówki.

– Racja, twoją faworytka jest Pszczółka Maja.

– Zamknij się, Itachi!

– Chłopcy! Proszę, bądźcie grzeczni. –Mikoto Uchiha zwróciła uwagę swoim dzieciom. Szesnastoletni Itachi, dwunastoletni Sasuke i trzyletnia Izumi uciszyli się. Na parę sekund.

– Pszczółka Maja rządzi. Sasuke Nii-chan wie co dobre. –stwierdziła Izumi. Sasuke westchnął. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy rodzice powiedzieli mu, że będzie miał malutkiego braciszka albo siostrzyczkę. Nie rozumiał, co jego brat miał na myśli, mówiąc ,Jak oni mogli mi to zrobić?". Teraz rozumiał. Jasne, kochał swoją siostrę, ale czasami nie był w stanie z nią wytrzymać.

Na szczęście podróż trwała tylko jakieś 5 minut. Dobrze. Przebywanie w tym samym pojeździe z Izumi przez dłuższy okres czasu groziło odejściem od zmysłów.

– Miłego dnia, Sasuke-kun. –Mikoto pomachała swojemu młodszemu synowi, który z ulgą opuścił samochód, zaopatrzony w tornister. Szkoła. Ale to wnerwiające. Jakby potrzebował wykształcenia innego niż w ninjutsu. Matma, nauki ścisłe, języki obce. Na cholerę to wszystko? Gdyby tylko mógł olać te głupoty i skoncentrować się na ninjutsu. Marzył o osiągnięciu tak wysokiego poziomu jak jego genialny brat, albo i nawet większego. Wtedy ojciec byłby z niego dumny.

XX

I...

Marta: Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Wiem, że chapter kręci się głównie wokół Anko i Naruto, ale tego nie mogłam ominąć. Plus zaserwowałam wam parę szokujących drobiazgów, które mam nadzieję dodadzą historii pikanterii. Jak zawsze THX i do następnego.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTKA: Kochana moja! Po przeczytaniu twojego komentarza byłam cały dzień szczęśliwa! Takiej pary dostałam, że ten rozdział przetłumaczyłam z angielskiego w dwa dni! A czwarty przetłumaczę w najbliższym czasie. Potem to już rzadziej, bo ciężko idzie, ale mam motywację, więc może coś jeszcze urodzę! (DrugaGM: Się napaliła jak szczerbaty na suchary). Stokrotne dzięki!

Wydarzenia konieczne (Nauka Kage Bushina Naruto) postaram się zamieścić w stanie na tyle przetworzonym, aby nie były nudne. Drastycznych zmian typu Naruto adoptowany przez Anko i Sasek obdarzony siostrzyczką należy się spodziewać. W kolejności następnej przedstawię całą poprzednią geninowską dziewiątkę (A raczej piątkę, jeśli odjąć drużynę Gaia i przedstawionego w poprzednim rozdziale stryjka Ino). Pewni ninja z piasku również się pojawią. Natomiast pan Uchiha ,,porządnie" zajmie się swoimi synami.

Jestem otwarta na sugestie.

,,Shinobi XXI wieku" by GreatMarta

Odcinek 3- Jak się wpakować w aferę 

"Naruto! Wracaj tu natychmiast, ty wandalu!"

"Heheh! Rządzę!" zaśmiewał się Naruto, uciekając z miejsca zbrodni. To była profesjonalna robota. Potrzebował mniej niż pięciu minut aby pomalować cztery posągi Hokage, stojące przed wejściem do Centrum Edukacji Ninja. Posągi miały co prawda wysokość dwupiętrowego budynku, ale i na to znalazł sposób: przymocował farbę w spreju do długiego badyla, po czym drugim badylem naciskał spust, rozpryskując farbę. Iście szatański pomysł. A mówią, że brak mu piątej klepki.

Gnał w stronę przystanku tramwajowego. Trzech ninja za nim. Na horyzoncie objawił się tramwaj. Jak zawsze punktualnie. Nasz urwis był pewny swego. Dość krótka była lista rzeczy, których był w stanie nauczyć się na pamięć, ale rozkład jazdy komunikacji miejskiej górował na jej szczycie niepodzielnie. I dzięki temu zawsze miał pewną drogę ucieczki z miejsca zbrodni, tak jak teraz. Jak wystrzelony z armaty wskoczył na pokład, tuż przed zamknięciem się drzwi. Pojazd ruszył żwawo, zostawiając niewygodny ogon w tyle. Niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Naruto dobrze wiedział, że dla jednego dowcipnisia, nawet tak wybitnego jak on, nie zatrzymają ruchu drogowego. Zwłaszcza że w aktach mieli jego adres, a ryzyko opuszczenia przez niego miasta praktycznie nie istniało. Dopadną go później, w domu albo w Akademii. Zawsze to robią. Ale zanim to później nastąpi, on będzie mógł w spokojności ducha upajać się swoim sukcesem artystycznym. Tak, nie ma to jak hakuna matata.

XX

"Mitarashi! Jest środek lekcji!" przypominająca rozgniewaną smoczycę nauczycielka wydarła się na Naruto, który właśnie przekroczył próg klasy.

„Przepraszam! Zapomniałem kluczy od szafki, musiałem prosić woźnego, a jego nie było, a drzwi się zatrzasnęły…"

"Och, już nieważne. Siadaj."

"Okej!" Naruto skierował się w stronę swojej ławki, stojącej na końcu sali. Nie doszedł tam jednak.

"O nie, mój drogi!" zagrzmiał głos nauczycielki "Od dziś siedzisz w pierwszej ławce!" zawyrokowała, wskazując tłustym paluchem wspomnianą wyżej ławkę, znienawidzoną przez uczniów ławkę tuż przed nauczycielskim biurkiem.

"Co?!" jęknął młody Mitarashi "Ależ proszę pani, spóźniłem się tylko kilka minut!"

"A gadanie na lekcjach, rzucanie papierowych kulek, ściąganie, złe zachowanie, notoryczne nieodrabianie pracy domowej i przynoszenie broni do szkoły to co, pies?! Siadaj i nie dyskutuj!" wobec tak pokaźnej listy zarzutów blondas musiał dać za wygraną. Zrezygnowany zasiadł w pierwszej ławce.

Zdecydowana większość uczniów nienawidziła pierwszych ławek. No bo gadać, ściągać, tuż pod nosem belfra? Nie bardzo. Mimo to, Hinata, przyjaciółka Naruto, od samego początku upodobała sobie to właśnie miejsce. Pierwszego dnia szkoły, na pierwszej przerwie, grupa starszych dzieci zamknęła ją w łazience. Od tamtej pory panicznie bała się innych uczniów i nie opuszczała nauczyciela na krok. Siedziała zawsze w pierwszej ławce. Tylko tam czuła się bezpieczna. W pobliżu dorosłego, który mógł ją obronić. Nawet teraz, gdy trauma pierwszego dnia szkoły minęła, przyzwyczajenie pozostało. Tylko czasami dziewczynie było smutno, bo nikt nie chciał z nią siedzieć. A teraz zyskała towarzysza. I to jakiego!

"Siemka, Hinata" rzucił z lekka przybity chłopak, siadając obok niej. Rumieniec rozjaśnił jej blade oblicze.

„Um... witaj... Naruto-kun..." o Boże przenajświętszy. Ten chłopak. Ten jeden, umiłowany, boski obiekt jej westchnień, podziwiany od tak dawna. U jej boku. Cud. Boże jedyny, tylko dlaczego tak się czerwienię? On nie może zauważyć, niech nie zauważy, nie może się dowiedzieć...

Na szczęście dla Hinaty, oglądanie W11 nie wpłynęło na rozwój zdolności dedukcyjnych u Naruto. Chłopak skoncentrował całą swoją uwagę na innej koleżance: Sakurze. Za to Sakura oczu nie mogła oderwać od Sasuke, króla babskich rankingów. Z kolej Sasuke w nosie miał amory, a jedyne, na czym mu zależało, to zdobycie jak największej siły w jak najkrótszym czasie.

Wnioski? Paranoja.

"Ach... Sakurcia tak ślicznie dziś wygląda..." rozmarzył się Naruto "No dobra. Dziś to zrobię. Zaproszę ją na randkę. Tylko jak by to jakoś teges sformułować..."

"_Płonne nadzieje, młody. Możesz o niej zapomnieć_" głos w głowie naszego bohatera ponownie dał o sobie znać. I od razu ugodził w czuły punkt.

„_Jak to zapomnieć? Pojęcia nie masz, ani o mnie, ani o Sakurce, więc morda w kubeł!_" warknął Naruto w myślach.

„_Znam cię jak zły szeląg, szczeniaku. Siedzę tu przecież niemalże od twojego urodzenia. I wiem na pewno, że ta różowowłosa ma cię za niedojrzałego gnojka, i moim skromnym zdaniem na absolutną rację. No i jakbyś nie zauważył, to ona fioła ma na punkcie tego Uchihy_" co za bezczelność!

"_Sasuke to drań, a ja jestem od niego silniejszy, mądrzejszy, przystojniejszy i w ogóle fajniejszy! Nie zasługuje na Sakurkę, a ona to w końcu zrozumie!_"

"_Tja, jasne. A może byś sobie poszukał innej ukochanej? Ta obok chyba cię lubi_"

"_Że niby Hinata? Koleś, to jest moja przyjaciółka. No i coś z nią jest nieteges_"

"_Jakby z tobą było teges. Śmiechu warte_"

"_A w zęby chcesz?!_"

"_Buahahahah!_"

"_GRRRRR!!!_"

"Naruto-kun?" głosik Hinaty sprowadził Naruto na ziemię.

"Hę?"

"Naruto-kun, czy wszystko w porządku? Bo ty... wyglądasz, jakby cię głowa bolała" dziewczyna nieśmiało wyraziła zaniepokojenie.

"Neh, Nic z tych rzeczy. Jestem zdrów jak ryba" zapewniał jej kolega, zapodając swój uśmiech numer pięć od ucha do ucha. Nie przekonał jej jednak.

"Ale... to przecież nie pierwszy raz" wyjąkała panna Hyuuga "Już wcześniej, i to parę razy... Ja widziałam, jak trzymasz się za głowę, i zaciskasz zęby, jakby coś cię bardzo bolało. Miałeś taki nieobecny wzrok... Naruto-kun, ja się o ciebie martwię" to ostatnie wyszeptała niemal niedosłyszalnym tonem. Naruto zamurowało. Ona wiedziała. Wiedziała, że coś go trapi. Wyczaiła bazę. O kurczę. Nie podejrzewał jej o to. Jak go rozgryzła? A tam, pal to licho. Hakuna matata. Ale ona martwiła się o niego. A może by jej powiedzieć? A jeśli go wyśmieje? A jeśli nazwie świrem? Nie, no przecież. Kto jak kto, ale ona nie była taka. To taka miła, kulturalna, niezdradzająca cudzych tajemnic dziewczyna. Lojalna przyjaciółka. A niech tam. Może wiedzieć. To i tak niczego nie zmieni.

"Hinata" zaczął, przysuwając się do niej nieznacznie "Wiem, że to trochę niedowiary... a nawet bardzo... ale ja" przychylił się, aby wyszeptać jej to do ucha "Alejaodjakiegośczasusłyszęgłosywmojejgłowie"

"A żeby was! Mitarashi! Hyuuga! Przestańcie mi tu gruchać, gołąbki wy moje, i zajmijcie się zadaniami ze strony 38!" wydarła się nauczycielka, sprowadzając na naszych milusińskich salwę złośliwego śmiechu. Obydwoje z rumieńcem na twarzy dopadli swoich książek. Ale przychlast.

"_Zakochana para..._" podśpiewywał tajemniczy głos.

"_Morda!_"

XX

"Więc jak to jest z tymi głosami, Naruto-kun?" spytała Hinata, gdy dzwonek oznajmił początek przerwy. Czyżby potraktowała to, co jej powiedział, na serio?

"Właściwie, Teges tamteges, to tylko jeden głos. Jakiś facet, krytykuje wszystko co robię, no i jeszcze mi na przyjaciołach psy wiesza. To już trwa od dwóch tygodni, i czuję, że nie wyrobię" wyjaśnił Naruto, wrzucając ksiązki do tornistra i zamykając go.

"Och, Naruto-kun, to okropne" przeraziła się białooka.

"Znaczy że mi wierzysz?" zdziwił się blondas.

"Ależ oczywiście, Naruto-kun. Dlaczego miałbyś kłamać? Nie wymyśliłbyś takiej historii" a więc naprawdę mu wierzyła. Szok. Ale fuks. Co za ulga. Co za super kumpela z tej Hinaty.

"No, nie wymyśliłbym. Ale miałem stracha, że pomyślisz, że mi odbiło, czy coś" zaśmiał się głupkowato, wkraczając na szkolny korytarz. Ona nadal mu towarzyszyła.

"Och, nie podejrzewałabym cię o to" zachichotała niewinnie. Opanowała już nerwy. Naturalnie. Byle naturalnie.

„Racja, jak mogło mu odbić teraz, skoro odbiło mu już u mamy w macicy" zaśmiał się ktoś z tyłu. Naruto zareagował natychmiast.

"Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, Kiba!" warknął w twarz chłopcu z czerwonymi malunkami na policzkach. Ten bynajmniej się nie przejął.

"Ja bym na twoim miejscu zainwestował w psychiatrę. I lepiej odpuść sobie horrory, jak nie jesteś ich w stanie przetrawić. A teraz sorry, ale to pięciominutówka, a my musimy się zsikać"

"Hau!" zawtórował plecak Kiby.

"Ależ Kiba-kun!" przeraziła się Hinata "Tutaj nie wolno przynosić zwierząt!"

"Spoko, nikt się nie skapnie. To do siego, gołąbki wy moje" i tak, zanosząc się śmiechem, przemytnik psów zniknął za drzwiami męskiej łazienki.

"Ja go zamorduję" oznajmił Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, on nie miał na myśli nic złego. No i może wiesz, może rzeczywiście powinieneś pójść do lekarza. Może by ci pomógł" mimo wszystko, dziewczyna wzięła Kibę w obronę.

"E, ale ja nie lubię lekarzy." Speszył się Mitarashi, aby po chwili wydać z siebie radosny okrzyk: "Wiem! Pójdę z tym do Hokage! On przecież zna się na wszystkim!"

"To świetny pomysł, Naruto-kun"

"No, ma się ten mózg! Jestem genialny!"

XX

PUK PUK

"Proszę" na komendę trzeciego Hokage, drzwi do jego gabinetu rozstąpiły się przed Anko. Kobieta wkroczyła do środka. Oprócz niej i czcigodnego w pomieszczeniu przebywał jeszcze srebrnowłosy mężczyzna. Leniwie opierał się o parapet, a zdecydowaną większość jego twarzy zakrywała maska z czarnego materiału.

"Dzień dobry, Hokage-sama" Anko pokłoniła się staremu przywódcy.

"Witaj, Anko. Cieszę się, że tak szybko przybyłaś. Zapewne nie muszę ci przedstawiać Kakashiego Hatake?" wymownie wskazał mężczyznę przy oknie. Ów obrócił się, usłyszawszy swoje imię. Sprawiał wrażenie totalnie zamulonego, ale Anko wiedziała, jak bardzo mylne to było wrażenie.

"Oczywiście. Słynny Kopiujący Ninja, Kakashi z sharinganem, który skopiował ponad 1000 technik. Stopień chunina zdobył w wieku 6 lat, jounina w wieku 13, zdarzyło mu się nawet pełnić funkcję kapitana oddziału zabójców. No i najważniejsze z tego wszystkiego: szkolił go sam Czwarty Hokage" wyliczyła bez zająknięcia. Kakashi zdawał się nie przejmować swoją sławą. Zapewne do takiego stanu rzeczy po prostu przywykł.

"Twoje imię również obiło mi się o uszy" odrzekł bez większych emocji. Kobieta podziękowała mu w duchu za przemilczenie jej dawnych powiązań. Z tamtymi czasami wiązało się wiele przykrych wspomnień. Za wiele.

„Tak więc, czcigodny, o jaką specjalna misję chodzi?" spytał Hatake.

"Rozchodzi się o lisi rocznik" wyjaśnił Trzeci. Mianem lisiego rocznika określano dzieci, które przyszły na świat w roku ataku lisiego demona. Naruto i jego kolegów.

"Co z nimi, Hokage-sama?" zaniepokoiła się Anko. Cokolwiek miało związek z Naruto, dotyczyło także jej. Wszakże byli rodzeństwem.

"To już ich ostatni rok. Kończą 13 lat i Akademię. Czas przygotować ich pierwsze poważne praktyki" oznajmił Hokage.

Zwyczajowa edukacja shinobi trwała 6 lat. Po lekcjach w normalnej szkole, do której uczęszczali razem z dziećmi spoza wojowniczej społeczności, potomkowie ninjowskich klanów pobierali nauki w Centrum Edukacji Ninja. Opanowywali sztuki walki, wprawiali się w rzucaniu shurikenami, ćwiczyli tworzenie iluzji i konstruowanie pułapek. W wieku lat 12 lub 13 dopuszczano ich do wykonywania misji pod opieką doświadczonego jounina. Pierwsze poważne misje nie były wcale niebezpieczne, najczęściej polegały na wyrywaniu chwastów, wyprowadzaniu psów i dźwiganiu czyichś zakupów. No, chyba że wśród kotów trafił się jakiś geniusz. Ale nawet wtedy organizacje stojące na straży praw dziecka nie omieszkały dobrać się Zarządowi do skóry.

W dawnych czasach do kanonu szkolnictwa zaliczały się egzaminy, mające na celu wyłonienie spośród dzieci najlepszych kandydatów na shinobi, jednakże ze względu na deficyt w uczniach zaprzestano ich. Na jednym roku i tak zwykle uczyło się nie więcej niż dziewięcioro dzieci. Jak na razie, zreformowany system się sprawdzał.

"Zakładam, iż mamy ich nadzorować?" zgadł Kakashi.

"W późniejszym czasie owszem. Na razie jednak proszę was o przygotowanie czegoś w rodzaju szkoły przetrwania. Zanim pozwolimy im chociażby obierać ziemniaki, musimy wpoić im wojskową dyscyplinę" zawyrokował sędziwy przywódca. Obydwoje jouninów przytaknęło. Anko nie posiadała się z radości. Braciszek trafi pod jej skrzydła. Jak dobrze. A tak się bała, że przydzielą mu jakiegoś typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

"Zajmiemy się nimi jak należy, Hokage-sama" zapewniła. Stary mężczyzna wyciągnął z szuflady biurka plik papierów i postawił go przed Anko i Kakashim.

"Tu macie ich dane. Dziewięcioro dzieci, sześciu chłopców i trzy dziewczynki. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Mitarashi Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke i Yamanaka Ino. Życzę powodzenia" wyjaśnił, a nowo mianowani opiekunowie przejrzeli papiery.

"Hmh. Coś czuję, że daleka droga przed nami" stwierdził Kakashi. Anko, która znała całą dziewiątkę, musiała przyznać mu rację.

"Mamy 21. kwietnia" zaczął Trzeci "Ceremonię zakończenia zaplanowano na 21. czerwca. Macie 2 miesiące na opracowanie szczegółowego programu szkoleniowego na wakacje. To będzie symboliczne przejście z dziecięcej niewinności do poważnej służby. Jakieś pytania?"

"Nie. Wszystko jasne. Mamy sprawdzić, co da się wycisnąć z tej zbieraniny i przypilnować, żeby się nie pozabijali" podsumował Hatake.

"Tak więc dobrze. Możecie odejść"

"Za pozwoleniem, czcigodny" Anko wystąpiła naprzód „Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą koniecznie muszę z panem omówić" oznajmiła, kłaniając się ponownie. Sarutobi od razu odgadł, o co chodzi.

"Naruto?"

"Dokładnie. Od jakiegoś czasu miewa koszmary, w których jawi mu się człowiek-lis" wyjaśniła siostra nosiciela. Na pomarszczonej twarzy Sarutobiego wymalował się niepokój. Lisi demon się zbudził. Niedobrze. Ale nie przełamie pieczęci. Na pewno nie. Przecież Czwarty poświęcił życie, aby ją założyć. Wystarczy mieć oko na Naruto. Nic złego nie powinno się wydarzyć.

"Czy poinformował Naruto o swej tożsamości?"

"Nie, czcigodny. Przynajmniej na razie"

"Hmh. No cóż…" Trzeci wyraźnie posmutniał "Naruto ma 12 lat. Jeśli Kyuubi daje o sobie znać, najlepsze co możemy zrobić to spróbować uświadomić mu, jak wielkie brzemię dźwiga.

"Czy to aby nie za wcześnie? Może tego nie zrozumieć" zauważył Kakashi.

"Być może tak. Ale jeśli ma poznać prawdę, to lepiej, żeby usłyszał ją z ust bliskiej osoby niż z ust demona. Poza tym, nie możemy pozwolić, aby męczyły go koszmary. Skontaktuję się z Jiraiyą. Czas porozumieć się z demonem.

XX

"Ja znam te dzieciaki, więc ich dane nie są mi potrzebne. Proszę, weź je" zaoferowała Anko, podając Kakashiemu papiery, gdy opuścili już gabinet Hokage.

"Dziękuję, to miło z twojej strony" kolega przyjął dokumenty i momentalnie spoważniał "Powiedz, Anko. To już będą cztery lata. Kontaktowałaś się z nim od tamtej pory?" to pytanie, zadane ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy, sparaliżowało kobietę. Skąd wiedział? Jakim cudem? Spokojnie, nienerwowo…

"Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiałam"

"To on był ojcem dziecka, które straciłaś, czyż nie?" o w pysk. To o tym też wiedział? I pytał tak prosto z mostu? W tyłek jeża. Co powiedzieć? To był błąd, taki głupi błąd. Ale to już przeszłość. Która kiedyś była teraźniejszością. I nic tego nie zmieni.

"Ja… on… zostawił mnie na lodzie, wtedy, gdy to się stało. Nawet nie próbowałam go szukać. Zrozumiałam, co z niego za kanalia. Nie chcę mieć z nim już nic wspólnego. To wszystko to zasrana przeszłość, i wiele bym dała, aby skasować ją z mej pamięci" wyjaśniła, starając się stłumić tiki nerwowe i zignorować obrazy, które przelatywały jej przed oczami. Srebrnowłosy rozmówca zachował postawę niewzruszoną.

"Miło mi to słyszeć" odrzekł bez cienia emocji w głosie "bo wiesz, jaka kara grozi za zdradę" dodał, również bez cienia emocji. Anko przytaknęła.

"Wiem"

"To dobrze. A teraz, skoro uporaliśmy się ze sprawami służbowymi, może mogłabyś mi polecić jakiś dobry film, bo nie jestem na bieżąco?"

GLEBA

Jezu. Co za koleś. Przekroczył granicę pomiędzy tajemnicą państwową a duperelami, jakby tej granicy wcale nie było. Straszne.

Anko wiedziała już, że musi mieć się na baczności. Jeśli ma z tym facetem pracować, to muszą pozostać w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Bo mieć w kimś takim wroga… Brrrr…

XX

"A więc, Sasuke-kun… masz juz może plany na weekend?" spytała Sakura z nadzieją w głosie, starając się dotrzymać kroku swojemu kruczowłosemu koledze. Było to trudne, Sasuke bowiem chciał opuścić budynek szkolny najszybciej jak się da.

"Obiecałem siostrze, że pójdziemy do kina" odburknął, nie zaszczycając rozmówczyni nawet rzutem oka.

"Ach tak" dziewczyna posmutniała, ale postanowiła podtrzymać konwersację "Na jaki film idziecie?"

"Nie powinno cię to obchodzić" warknął chłopak, otwierając swoją szafkę, przed którą dopiero co się zatrzymał.

"Ależ bardzo mnie obchodzi. Uważam, że to słodkie, i że jesteś bardzo opiekuńczym starszym bratem, dla swojej siostrzyczki. Izumi to szczęściara" Sakura w dalszym ciągu trajkotała. I w dalszym ciągu trajkotanie jej nie przynosiło zamierzonych efektów.

"Wal się" Sasuke był już zdrowo wkurzony. Błyskawicznie ściągnął ze stóp szkolne obuwie na białej podeszwie i zastąpił je markowymi adidasami. Z hukiem zamknął szafkę, dbając o zachowanie jak najwyższego poziomu ignorancji wobec dziewczyny.

Panna Haruno pobiegła na drugi koniec korytarza, dopadając własnej szafki. Szlag by to. Dlaczego H jest tak daleko od U? Cholerny alfabet.

Zmieniwszy buty w trybie ekspresowym włączyła piąty bieg i zrównała się z Sasuke przy wyjściu ze szkoły.

"To ,,Bambi 2", prawda? Oglądałam jedynkę. Piękny film. Taka prosta, mądra historia. No i ten motyw ekologiczny. Doprawdy, godne polecenia"

"Jak dla mnie to żenada stulecia. Nawet książka na podstawie filmu miała lepsze dialogi, więcej sensu i lepiej zaplanowaną fabułę. Tylko siusiumajtki takie jak moja siostra mogą podniecać się takim gniotem, a skoro na tobie zrobił takie wrażenie, to zapewne prezentujesz poziom rozwoju psychicznego zbliżony do poziomu Izumi" słowa Sasuke niczym sztylety ponabijały serce Sakury, czyniąc zeń zużytą poduszkę na igły. Poziom psychicznego rozwoju Izumi. Poziom trzylatki. Miłość jej życia właśnie nazwała ją idiotką. Ale dlaczego? Za co? Przecież tak się stara, żeby ja w końcu dostrzegł. Czy on naprawdę nie widzi, jak ona go kocha? Jak może być taki nieczuły? Co jest z nią nie tak? Co, do cholery?

"Sasuke-kun!" mama młodego Uchihy zaparkowała w pobliżu. Sasuke był jej wdzięczny. Przybyła w samą porę, aby wyrwać go ze szponów tej skretyniałej imitacji shinobi.

"Och, to przecież Sakura-chan! Może cię podrzucić?" zaproponowała Mikoto. O nie.

"Nie trzeba" warknął Sasuke, zanim Sakura zdążyła otworzyć usta. Nie przeżyłby z takim czymś w jednym samochodzie "Ona mieszka tuż za rogiem. Jedźmy już, umieram z głodu" chyżo wskoczył na pokład. Miał rację, że się spieszył. Zwyczajowo, po siedmiu godzinach lekcyjnych, opuszczał szkołę o godzinie 14.25. Lekcje w Centrum Edukacji ninja zaczynały się o 15.25, miał więc tylko godzinę na zjedzenie obiadu i odpoczynek. Nie zamierzał ów godziny marnować na użeranie się z jakąś babą.

„Już się robi. Do widzenia, Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun, dziś przyrządziłam twoją ulubioną zupę pomidorową"

"Jesteś wielka" i w tym Oto optymistycznym nastroju matka i syn odjechali, zostawiając pannę Haruno pogrążona w depresji. A było tak blisko.

"Hej, Sakurcia!" znajomy głos przyprawił ja o dreszcze. O nie. Tylko nie on.

"Zapomnij o tym draniu, teges tamteges! Ja chętnie pójdę z tobą do kina! Mam dużo czasu!" nasz znajomy blondyn objawił się jej przed oczami. Jak zawsze pewny siebie i pełen nadziei. Zakochany po uszy. Święcie wierzył, że pewnego dnia Sakura doceni jego starania. No bo przecież tak bardzo się do niej zalecał. Niestety, miał u niej jeszcze bardziej przerąbane niż ona u Sasuke.

"Idź się utopić w Wiśle!" wykrzyczała mu w twarz i odepchnęła go na bok. Co za truteń parszywy. Zupełnie jak rzep. I do tego niedorozwinięty. Dokładne przeciwieństwo genialnego, pełnego uroku i klasy Sasuke.

"Ale Sakurciu! Ja tylko próbowałem być miły!" zaprotestował Naruto.

"Kartofle mi w piwnicy gniją na twój widok! Zjeżdżaj mi z drogi!" puszczając parę z uszu i nosa, panna Haruno ewakuowała się z miejsca zdarzenia. Biedny Naruto został sam. Ech. Znowu sam. Cóż począć? Pojęcia nie miał.

"Zdaje się, że mamy mały problem, co nie?" zagadał ktoś stojący zza Mitarashiego. Był to młody, białowłosy mężczyzna, opierający się o mur. O w pysk.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto oblał się zimnym potem. No to teraz mu się oberwie za zabawę w Picassa „Wie pan, ja tylko tak, bo oni tak smutno wyglądali, Teres tamteges, no to im make up zrobiłem, tak żeby weselej było, heheheh!"

"W porządku, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Nie jestem taki jak Iruka, żeby się czepiać drobiazgów" słysząc z ust nauczyciela taką deklarację, uczeń poczuł ulgę. Chociaż… to brzmi podejrzanie.

"Serio?"

"Serio serio. A, a tak przy okazji…" Miauki pochylił się nad chłopakiem i wyszeptał mu do ucha: "Ja wiem, co zrobić, żeby poderwać tę małą"

"Co?! Poważnie?! Serio?! Naprawdę?!" oczy blondyna zabłysły na nowo. Istniało rozwiązanie jego problemów. Sposób na zdobycie miłości Sakury. Spełnienie najśmielszych marzeń w zasięgu ręki!

"Pewnie. Chodź, postawię ci jakieś frytki i omówimy temat"

"Sugoi! Och dzięki, dzięki, dzięki Mizuki-sensei! Och, mógłbym tak dziękować i dziękować do rana, a nie byłoby dość!"

Starszy shinobi uśmiechnął się chytrze

"Odwdzięczysz mi się, mój mały, odwdzięczysz. Hmh…"

…………...

Marta: Historia Hinaty i pierwszej ławki to fragment mojej autobiografii. Do dziś mi zostało, a mam 18 lat.

Ważne pytanie: Nazewnictwo mam utrzymać spolszczone (Oddział zabójców, Czcigodny Hokage) czy może zostawić japońskie wstawki (ANBU, Hokage-sama)?

A, i przyznaję: Tak, FMA to moja druga po Narucie ulubiona manga! Ale imię Izumi wypatrzyłam wcześniej w jednej gazecie, i spodobało mi się (oznacza: „źródło (s)pokoju" )

BTW, co do poprzedniego rozdziału: Itachi ma 17 lat, nie 16, jesli databook nie kłamie. Sorry.


End file.
